


Sunny Days

by annabeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Angst, Blowjobs, Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, Infidelity, M/M, Pliroy, Smut, Unhappy Ending, peripheral otayuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: Yuri hates sunny mornings now. Sunny mornings remind him of that giant idiot, whose smile and disposition is just as sunny.





	Sunny Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blownwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/gifts).



> Thank you to [Blownwish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish) for reading this through and offering encouragement. She definitely thinks it's better than it is.

Yuri hates sunny mornings now. Sunny mornings remind him of that giant idiot, whose smile and disposition is just as sunny. Yuri used to love long morning jogs in the sun, basking in it like his cat, Potya, does. Now he longs for rain, even though it makes his leggings soggy. Makes his shoes slap against the concrete and his socks stick to his feet with sweat _and_ rainwater.

Sunny mornings now mean bacon and eggs being cooked for him, and thickly lashed blue eyes meeting his over the breakfast table.

It's all wrong. Yuri is in Saint Petersburg and so is JJ; Otabek is still in Almaty. Otabek believes that Yuri is his boyfriend. _Yuri_ believes that Otabek is his boyfriend. But somehow here he is, sitting in a shaft of golden light, forking up smiley face eggs while JJ watches him eat.

"Stop it." Yuri puts his fork down.

"What?" JJ sounds way too innocent. He's definitely not that innocent.

"You're staring. Watching me eat. It's creepy. I don't like it, so stop it."

"You're cute," is all JJ says, with a verbal shrug. Yuri doesn't know how he does that. Yuri shoves the rest of the food in his mouth as not-cutely as possible and stands up too fast. His head swims for a second, reminding him that he drank almost an entire bottle of vodka by himself last night, because JJ doesn't drink. Stupid Jesus freak. But JJ watched him last night, too, and Yuri's pretty sure they fucked someplace weird, but he can't quite recall.

"I'm going running." Yuri stomps out of his miniscule kitchen—seriously, JJ doesn't even _fit_ in there—and finds his sneakers. He's tying them while sitting on a footstool by the door when JJ gets down on one knee in front of him.

"No kisses this morning, Yuri-chan?" His face is pathetic. Yuri hates everything about it, from the blue eyes that draw him in, to the mouth that feels so good wrapped around his cock.

"I'm not feeling up to it. I might throw up." Yuri finishes tying his left shoe and moves on to the right.

"Don't be stingy with the kisses, kitty cat," JJ wheedles.

"I knew a girl who got so drunk she made out with a stranger and puked in his mouth." Yuri lets JJ draw his own conclusions and rises, shoes tied. He pulls half of his hair up into a messy bun and secures it with a rubber band from around his wrist. Then he smacks JJ against the side of his face—not hard, as much as he fucking hates JJ he isn't that cruel—and goes out the door.

Behind him, he hears JJ's breathing sawing in and out of his chest. This is a game they play, to see who can hurt who the most, first. Yuri wins this morning. He's won this round today and he won it yesterday, because JJ's _sensitive_ , so it's easier to hurt him.

But even as he gets his blood pumping from the run, he doesn't really feel that flush of triumph he usually gets.

++

"It's supposed to be hard like that." JJ slaps the papers down on top of the couch, and it barely moves. Yuri wrinkles his nose.

"What's the point of buying a fucking hard-as-rock couch?" he asks.

"It's memory foam. You sit on it and the warmth of your butt—"

"—ass—"

"—heats up the foam and molds to you. It's super comfortable. I had one back ho-in Montreal."

It's been six months, and JJ refuses to call Montreal home anymore. Yuri hates it. He feels like he's being taken advantage of when JJ does that, like JJ's made _this_ his home, even though it's Yuri's name on the lease. Six months, and every other night Skype calls to Otabek, where JJ makes himself scarce, while Yuri lies and lies.

And for what? For cock? Maybe it's for—Yuri hates himself—companionship. JJ flamed out of figure skating due to an injury, but Otabek is still competing, so there's no way he can move closer to Yuri. So Yuri's slumming it, taking it up the ass from a guy he can't stand just to get there.

"Just say home. This isn't your home, asshole." Yuri kicks the couch and winces when it makes his toes ache. "We can't fuck on this. Why the fuck did you buy this? My old one was fine."

"Your old one probably had bedbugs," JJ returns.

"Fuck you. It did not." Yuri grabs the papers. It's expensive. More money than Yuri can spare. He hates JJ so much sometimes.

"Don't worry about it, Yuri—"

"Yeah, I get it, you're rich as fuck. I wish you were that rich in bed." Yuri shuffles the papers and then dumps them in JJ's lap. He misses Otabek, the warmth of his skin, the scent of his hair. Worse, he knows he's the absolute worst, because Otabek's not the only one in love.

But Yuri's not in love.

++

It's been eight months. It's sunny, and Yuri's mouth tastes like fuzzy cheese. It's sunny, and he knows if he turns his head, that obnoxiously familiar face will be snuggled up to him in bed.

Yuri doesn't hate that… much. But it's all relative. What Yuri doesn't hate about JJ can fit on the head of a pin. Or, more accurately, Yuri likes JJ's tongue, and his dick. Occasionally his ass. He wishes JJ would just keep his stupid mouth shut, though.

Yuri closes his eyes. He sighs through his nose, and then there are fingertips trailing lovingly—there's no other way to describe it—down his naked chest.

"Yuri. I wish you could just forget. Just love me." JJ's voice is gravelly, and it makes Yuri's stomach swoop, but not in the _he's-about-to-puke way._

"I'll never love you. You already _know_ that, JJ." Yuri turns his face away when JJ reaches for his chin.

"Kiss me. Please." JJ's hand flattens out against Yuri's abs, and he can feel it shift upwards every time he breathes. It feels too good. So good, and not good enough, and like heaven. Or hell. Yuri can't tell. He wants to dislodge that warm palm, but he doesn't. He just lies there, staring out into the sunny morning. Fucking sunshine.

"My mouth is a garbage dump," says Yuri. It's the only explanation JJ's going to get. Not: _I don't like how it makes me feel._ He's never going to tell JJ that those deep, drugging kisses make him feel like someone else. Someone who knows how to love.

That's not Yuri. He doesn't love. He doesn't know how to.

"Let me suck you off?" JJ's still that damn hopeful puppy, and Yuri groans but lets his legs fall open. His dick doesn't mind JJ as long as JJ's using his hands or his tongue for infernal purposes.

It's definitely hell.

++

It's been two years since JJ's career-ending injury, and he's been insisting he can skate again. Just no jumps. Yakov, that traitor, agreed to it. Absolutely the only good thing to come out of JJ being at Yuri's home rink is this, now.

Yuri's head's tilted up, pressed hard to the wall, arm over his head trying to find purchase on slippery tile, his mouth hanging open with a stream of moans as JJ's tongue angles beautifully over all the different textures and spaces of Yuri's cock. It's risky, even though it's after hours, but Yuri pushed himself hard today. So hard. And JJ's greedy eyes on him didn't help. Now he's hard, so hard, like an iron spike against JJ's tongue.

"Love this." JJ licks a long way up and then twirls his tongue around the crown of Yuri's cock. Yuri's knees bend and shift like willows in the wind, and he tries to hold himself up. As if JJ knows that Yuri's becoming unstable, he presses both hands against both of Yuri's hips, literally pinning him in place. Yuri can't believe that works, but he just cries out again, his body hot, so hot.

"Fuck, JJ." Yuri keeps trying to grab the wall. It's not working, but he's too worked _up_ to understand why not—or care. JJ pops Yuri's cock in his mouth like a sucker and swallows against the head, buried at the back of his throat, and Yuri's in a red haze, his head floating. " _Fuck_ , JJ!"

"That's it, baby," JJ murmurs encouragingly. He's got Yuri's cock pressed against the inside of his cheek and fuck if Yuri can figure out how he can speak, never mind that those muffled words make sense to his sex-fevered brain.

His addled senses don't really care as long as JJ keeps eating him up like an ice cream cone. Licks and then the flat of his tongue and kitten-soft flutters against sensitive skin, and then Yuri's reaching down with the hand not preoccupied with the wall to fist that hair, glossy black and definitely long enough to pull, as his hips rock forward of their own accord and he buries himself to the hilt in that hot mouth. It's so wet. It feels too good. Yuri moans and his cock empties jizz down JJ's throat.

Yuri's hand slides from JJ's hair down to his neck, where he presses lightly against his Adam's apple, savoring the way it bobs as JJ swallows his huge load. He's been too busy training to get off much, and this is JJ's reward: plenty of come to eat.

And fuck if JJ doesn't love eating come.

++

"You have to go." Yuri shoves ineffectually at JJ's broad chest. Stupid idiot is immovable if he wants to be.

"Tell me why." JJ is giving Yuri a quizzical yet disappointed look. He steps backward when Yuri jabs one finger into his chest, but he doesn't actually leave. "Level with me. I think it's about time, Yuri."

"You _know_ why." Yuri frowns. This isn't going like he pictured. He'd imagined throwing JJ out, and JJ would do a sad puppy look and go. Not this dark expression, the intractable cross of his arms.

"I don't."

"Beka's on his way here." Yuri feels like the words expand in his throat until he almost can't squeeze them out. It's been ten months, now, and this is the first time Otabek will have been to Yuri's new apartment. Which means he has to scrub all evidence of JJ out of his apartment. His life.

"You invited him? Here?" JJ's mouth is open, and his eyebrows are furrowed, his blue eyes entirely too serious.

"He's my boyfriend." Yuri watches JJ closely, and that flinch means he's won another point in their ongoing battle. JJ uncrosses his arms. He takes a deep breath. When he comes towards Yuri, Yuri puts his hands up to push him back.

" _I'm_ your boyfriend." JJ sounds way too certain of this. It's a lie.

"You're my fucktoy." The words scrape at his throat, but he says them anyway.

"I'm not gonna let you ruin the one good thing in your life," says JJ. He lowers his head until his chin rests on the top of Yuri's.

"Beka is the good thing in my life. If you stay, you _will_ ruin it."

"No matter how much you hurt me, you can't make me stop loving you." The words are soft, but they fucking _bite_. This is not supposed to happen. Yuri begins to fight, scratch and claw and kick until JJ lets go, his face wiped clean of everything but a raw sadness and anxious surprise.

"I can." Yuri knows which buttons to press. "I only kept you around as a fucktoy. A nice large, hot dick to warm my hole." This is mostly true. "But I don't need you anymore. If it were a choice, Beka would win every time. And if I couldn't have Beka, I'd still never choose to love you." That is as close to the uncomfortable truth as Yuri will allow himself to get.

JJ doesn't need to know that Yuri's broken inside, like an old-fashioned clock that doesn't wind anymore.

"That won't work." Maybe not. Maybe JJ can't turn it off. But Yuri can turn _him_ off. "I love you." This is going too far. Yuri has to stop this oncoming train.

"I don't fucking care if you love a fucking cat." Potya is his, anyway. "I won't love you. Get out."

"You can't make me." This is somewhat true. If Yuri shatters his skater's heart, maybe he'll go. He needs to go. He _has_ to go. "Yuri. Please."

" _Get out_." The words aren't forceful. Weak, like his body, aching for JJ. But his mind—he wants Otabek. That part of him is strong. "I mean it. I don't want you here."

It's sunny, and that makes Yuri's teeth grind together. It ought to rain. If JJ leaves, maybe it will rain again. Yuri's heart, his soul, is dessicated. He needs water. He needs life. JJ can't give him that.

"Please don't do this." JJ's eyes have turned to pleading. He's losing, and he knows it. "Yuri. You can't turn your back on this. You can't reject love. What if you never have this again?"

"We never had this in the first place." Yuri is adamant. "Your love means nothing to me. Less than nothing. It's a bug crushed under my shoe."

A tear forms in JJ's eye, a swelling droplet that falls suddenly down the shape of his cheek.

"You can't do this. You can break my heart, Yuri. But you can't tear out that love I feel. It's rooted too deep."

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you fucking _leave_." Yuri stands his ground now. He's tired of this. The lying. The sneaking around. The cheating that fills his heart like some kind of noxious waste. JJ is a complete mistake.

"Yuri—"

"I will call the police." This is a lie. The police might intuit the true nature of their relationship, and they are in Russia, after all. But JJ is Canadian. He might not call Yuri's bluff. Possibly.

" _When_ you change your mind, you have my number." JJ puts on his coat. He opens the door. He glances at Yuri, and everything he feels is camped on his face and radiating from him, like the hottest, brightest sun. As soon as the door closes, Yuri whirls and makes a mad rush for the bathroom.

He throws up the breakfast JJ made and it makes him feel cleaner somehow. Less of JJ left in his sphere of orbit. He flushes and brushes and then cleans the apartment. Everything of JJ's is crammed into a closet.

++

"Beka!" Yuri hauls him into a hug. Otabek leans into Yuri. Deep inside, something wriggles, like it's carving out a space. Yuri swallows heavily and when he kisses Beka, he tastes bitterness. It must be the cheating. The knowledge that JJ's basically hidden in his closet.

"I've missed you so much, Yura."

"I missed you too."

Yuri's phone rings—an unidentified number, but Yuri recognizes it.

He had deleted it out of his phone in the hopes he could delete the caller out of his life.

end.


End file.
